The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems and more particularly to a multi-threaded database system for an interactive voice response platform.
In telecommunications systems, specialized computers known as interactive voice response (IVR) platforms or voice response units (VRUs) provide IVR services. The IVR platforms typically use pre-recorded voice messages to convey information to callers and collects data entered by callers from remote touch tone key pads. In addition, the IVR platforms can communicate with switches and other devices to provide desired functionality. The IVR platforms run special IVR application programs to guide call processing (i.e., the handling of the call). The application programs as well as data used by the IVR platforms may be stored in a database. Given that the IVR platform performs call processing in real time, it is critical that database transactions are performed quickly. In addition, since a single IVR platform typically supports IVR services for thousands of customers, thousands of different databases may be required. Unfortunately, conventional systems have difficulty in providing quick database access and also do not support thousands of databases. Another drawback to conventional systems is that updates to a database often interrupt current call processing.
The present invention addresses the limitations of conventional IVR platforms by providing a multi-threaded database system for IVR platforms. The database system is able to support thousands of different databases simultaneously. Each database may be assigned a different thread that is responsible for interacting with the database. The database system is configured so as to permit updates to the databases and replacement of selected databases without affecting current call processing. Moreover, the database management system is configured so as to provide fast access to the databases to support real time call processing by the IVR platform.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention a method is practiced in a telecommunications system that includes an interactive voice response (IVR) platform for providing IVR services. A database system is provided for use by the IVR platform. The database system includes multiple databases and a separate thread may be assigned to each of the databases to perform operations on the databases. The first of the threads is used to access the first of the databases to perform call processing. The second of the databases is modified or a new database is added to the database system without interrupting the processing of the call by the first thread.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the database system includes a plurality of databases that hold information for use by an IVR platform. The databases are logically grouped into subsets. The database system includes an interface to the IVR platform to facilitate communications between the database system and the IVR platform. A separate thread is associated with each of the databases to perform operations on the associated database. A separate thread is provided for each of the subsets of the databases for communicating with the thread and the IVR platform via the interface.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a telecommunications network includes an IVR platform for providing IVR services to callers. The telecommunications network also includes a database system for the IVR platform. The database system includes a plurality of databases holding application""s data for use by the IVR platform. The database system also includes a database management system for managing access to the databases. A separate thread is provided for each database to perform operations on the database.